


Seungmin-Ah Mong!

by Neia_hong04



Series: Black Magic or not, its a weird world we live in [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bullying, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I'm not even kidding, It's Jisung and Felix's fault, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is So Done, Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Mad Bang Chan, Mix of 2 different stories because I don't know how to start the other one, More like a hybrid though, Protect Seungmin, Save Seungmin from Straykids, Stray Kids are Family, Straykids are not bullies here, They think its an illusion, Why Did I Write This?, and no one is surprised, but its actually black magic, but no one knows, chan just wants to sleep, protective Stray Kids, puppy seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neia_hong04/pseuds/Neia_hong04
Summary: "It's Jisung and Felix after all,""LEE YONGBOK! HAN JISUNG!""WE'RE SORRY!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Black Magic or not, its a weird world we live in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192430
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I...  
> I just couldn't resist myself.  
> I need a Puppy Seungmin fic so I made one myself.

**_(Seungmin's P.O.V)_ **

OH HELL NO!

NEVER! THIS ISN'T- I'M NOT LETTING THIS HAPPEN!

I ALREADY HAD AN IDENDITY CRISIS BEFORE, I DO NOT WANT ANOTHER ONE!

"Come on Seungminnie~ It's just hair pins and-"

"A tail Jisung! a freaking TAIL!" I screamed at him.

"How did you guys even manage to get this anyway?!" I stared at them in disbelief.

"We found it in a shop called 'BELIEVE IT AFTER' or whatever the name was," Felix answered as he hugged me from behind.

"Come on Minnie, just try it once!" 

"We just want to see how it looks on you~ See the ears and tail matches PuppyM's, just try it on and if you don't like it then you can just take it off," Jisung said making me huff.

"Please Seungminnie! Only for a minute!" Jisung did aegyo making me roll my eyes.

"OK FINE! I'll wear it but you guys have to do something for me too!" I said after a while of thinking.

Jisung pouted and maybe Felix did too, I couldn't see him.

"What do we have to do Minnie?" Felix asked making me think.

"Felix can bake me something," I said after a while.

"Yes! I can do that!" Felix replied excitedly.

"And Jisung can.... wear Han Quokka's head in public," I smirked.

"WHAT? WHY ME?!" He whined.

"If you can wear the horse mask in front of thousands of Stays then the head should not be a problem," I said making him sigh.

"Ok fine!! Now go try it on~" He pushed me to the bathroom with 'those' stuff.

Shaking my head, I locked the door, facing the mirror, I first tried on the ears which wasn't actually that difficult.

Clipping both the ears, I went to the tail.

It has a safety pin like thing to keep it....there.

It took me a while as I didn't want to pierce my skin with the sharp needle.

After finally getting it done, I looked into the mirror.

I mean...it looked fine.

I'm used to using animal ear hair bands so the clips didn't bother me as much, but the main problem was the tail.

It literally bothers me a lot, and I can't walk properly with it getting in my way.

"Seungminnie! You done?" Felix called out and I sighed.

Looking at myself in the mirror for the last time, I nodded to myself before opening the door.

"Yea, I'm done-"  
  


"Minnie?!" 

Me eyes widened.

Literally everyone was now in the room.

Except for Chan hyung obviously, he doesn't know what resting means.

Heat crept to my cheeks and ears as I saw everyone starring at me.

"Seungminnie?!" Hyunjin had his mouth open.

'Shut it you dramatic boy, it's not your first time seeing me like this' I thought to myself.

"See~ The exact reason you're my prey!" Lee Know hyung said making me roll my eyes.

"Yea~ that's why Soonie gave me all the attention that you wanted!" I replied making him gasp.

"That's a lie!"

"You saw it for yourself!"

"He would never!" 

"Well , he did. Don't even deny it hyung."

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

"OK! OK! STOP! YOU DIVORCED COUPLE!" Jisung got in between us.

"When did Seungmin even meet Soonie though?" Felix asked, clearly confused.

"Hyung dragged me to his house after Dekira, he said he couldn't wait any longer to meet his masters," I said.

"Wait! Was that why you guys came home REALLY late and didn't even pick up your phone making Chan hyung worry like a mad man?" Changbin hyung said making both Lee know hyung and I silently nod.

"You didn't have to tell everything that happened Changbin hyung!" Jeongin said.

"Anyways! Let me do the most important thing!" Changbin hyung announced making me tilt my head in confusion.

He smirked coming near me.

OH HELL N-

"Seungmin-Ah Mong!"  
  


**Yea, he's dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Seungmin's P.O.V)_ **

_"Seungmin-Ah Mong!"_

I glared at Changbin hyung.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the first thing I found near me.

Which happened to be a hair brush.

"Repeat that again hyung?!" I smiled sweetly, holding the brush up to his face.

"I- I'm sorryyyy"

He ran away making me sigh and put the brush down.

"Where did you even find these... stuff though hyung?" Jeongin asked.

"Why don't you ask Jisung and Felix instead, they were the ones who bought this things, I have no idea," I said making him look at them.

"We told you it was from a shop called Believe it after!" Jisung said making me sigh.

"Where did you even find the shop?!" Minho hyung asked them, "I never saw that shop anywhere before."

"We found it while we were searching for dog food..." Felix said.

"But... we don't have a dog," Hyunjin finally spoke.

"Yea.. but we wanted to prank Seungmin into eating it."  
  


"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed at them.

"Hyunjin eats Kkami's food too! So we thought you might like it considering that you are a puppy!" They raised their hands in surrender.

"I AM A HUMAN!!" I yelled already frustrated.

"Right now that sentence doesn't work," Minho hyung said making me huff.

"I'm taking them off, It's already pass 1 minute," I said making Jilix pout.

I reached out for the hair clips first but... I couldn't find the pins.

I tried pulling the ears off but that didn't work. Instead it hurt.

Panic washed over me as I pulled at the ears.

Only for it to hurt even more.

I then tried the tail, but it was also not coming off.

I had somehow... magically gotten stuck to my skin.

"Seungmin?" Hyunjin came near me as I whined.

The tail was hurting due to me pulling it.

"THEY'RE NOT COMING OFF!" I yelled.

Pulling on the ears, I cried in pain.

Everyone rushed to me, as Hyunjin pulled the ears.

"OWWW STOP! THAT HURTS!" I yelled at him.

Then... I felt the twitch.

The ears.... MOVED?!

"WHA THE FUC-"

"HEY! No cursing!!" Lee know hyung was cut off by Channie Hyung's voice.

"What is even happening- Seungmin is that a tail?" He asked as he entered the room.

The ears twitched again, making Chan Hyung stop at his place.

"And... are you using the... cats ears from Skz code... wait those are dog ears."

"No hyung they are not!" Jeongin said.

"Ahh! Then those would be the battery ones right?" 

Hyung no....

Then the tail started wagging on its on.

Ahh yes, that was the only thing missing now.

I grabbed onto the tail, but it wouldn't stop wagging.

**"HAN JISUNG! LEE FELIX! This is all because of you guys!"** I screamed.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Chan hyung said, clearly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what I just wrote...


End file.
